Prior art in this field includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-137036. A brushless motor disclosed in this publication comprises a circuit board arranged on a plate-like bracket, two air core coils arranged on the circuit board, and magnetic pieces arranged in air core portions of the air core coils.